


you'll be okay

by civillove



Series: plans wrapped in rubber bands [29]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 3 word starter requests from tumblr'you'll be okay'--fits into 'plans wrapped in rubber bands' universe
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: plans wrapped in rubber bands [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347943
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	you'll be okay

“You’ll be okay,” Rio says quickly, shoving the door to the motel room open with his shoulder as he half-carries Beth inside. “Just a flesh wound, yeah?”

Beth lets out a short breath, pain circulating quickly along her ribcage, spine, shoulders, anything directly _up_ from the bullet graze. It’s radiating heat, blood seeping into her mom jeans, her breath coming in short and heavy as he sets her down onto the bed. It hurts too much for her to speak—she knows it could have been worse, if she would have been an inch to the left, she’d have a bullet in her gut.

“Rio,” She chokes out, the noise sounding like too much of a whine even to her own hears.

“I know,” He whispers, his voice low and soothing. He runs a hand through her hair as he drags a black bag closer on the floor, “I know it hurts mama, just sit tight.”

Beth attempts to do what he’s asking, slowly taking off her coat and slipping her shirt over her head as he digs in one of his ‘go bags’ that he keeps in the back of his trunk. He pulls out small bottles of vodka, gauze, tape…needle and thread—

“No,” She says instantly, shaking her head as her eyes fall open the sewing materials. She squirms, getting ready to get up and…well, she can’t leave but, hiding in the bathroom sounds like a good idea.

“Hey, hey,” Rio’s hands come down onto her thighs, nearly kneeling between her legs as he keeps her still. “Elizabeth, look at me,” He waits until her eyes find his, her breathing still ragged, sweat gathering on her forehead and the back of her neck. The blood feels sticky and warm on her side, jagged skin oozing without any sign of stopping.

Despite her not wanting it, she knows what he has to do.

“Okay, yeah, I know.” She says quickly, the words biting as her hand falls onto one of his on her leg. “Just get it over with.”

He smiles just a little, the smallest tilt to his lips. He stands and presses a kiss to her temple, “Scars are sexy anyway, yeah?” He says over his shoulder as he slips into the bathroom to grab a few towels, warming a washcloth with water.

He comes back a few moments later and kneels down, glancing at her wound that’s right above the waistband of her jeans. “Need you to stand up, carefully, and take your jeans down.”

Beth sighs and grabs onto one of his hands to help her and he lays a towel down on the bed as she slides her jeans down to her thighs. He raises an eyebrow at the lemon-printed underwear she has on,

“Oh, shut up.”

He smirks, “I wasn’t gonna say anythin’.” Rio puts his hands up in mock surrender as she lays back down, a grimace fixing its way onto her face as he sterilizes his hands and needle with the small bottles of alcohol.

“Can I have one?” She asks and he hands her the last one he has.

“Drink slow.” Rio says and leans over her, cleaning the wound with the warm washcloth so he can see what it looks like without the dried blood caked on. “I’ll be quick, but you can’t move. You understand?”

She nods and closes her eyes, squeezing them tight and her hands digging into the comforter as he begins. Beth tries to ignore what he’s doing best she can, he talks about anything that’s not what his hands are preoccupied with—mostly about Marcus, about him playing soccer and wanting to try baseball.

“Keep breathin’.” He tells her at a certain point and Beth doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until she lets it shakily out of her lungs. She nods her head and makes the mistake of looking down at him.

He’s finishing up the last few stitches, taking a step back to admire his handy work before cleaning around the wound again. He puts fresh gauze over top, taping it into place. Rio’s eyes flutter up to hers and he gently squeezes her knee.

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” He smiles a little and moves to hover over her as gently as he can.

Beth swallows and pulls him down by wrapping her fingers in his shirt, just to have him closer. He presses a kiss to the bridge of her nose and corner of her mouth, letting their foreheads rest together before he pulls back to clean up.


End file.
